Following My Destiny
by ShaylaE
Summary: Being the son of Ash is never easy. But maybe he doesn't have to be his father. Follow Bas and his group of friends as they try to live up to their parents' and still get to class on time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! This is Shayla E. I'm not new to the FF site in fact I have another account with a few other stories on it. I am Blind Faerie of the Brooke. I know it's a mouth full. But I am back and have a new story for ya! Enjoy! I do not own the Dark-Hunter series, but only support it's awesomeness. Sherrilyn Kenyon does.**

Title: Following My Destiny

Section: Dark-Hunters Series

Summary: Being the son of Ash is never easy. But maybe he doesn't have to be his father. Follow Bas and his group of friends as they try to live up to their parents' and still get to class on time.

**Characters**

**Sebastos Eudorus Parthenopaeus ( Sebastian/Bas)- **17 year old son of Acheron and Tory. Little brother of the Simi.

**Evelyn Takeshi- **17 year old adopted daughter of Takeshi (Ash's friend of infinite years. Trained Ash in the art of war. Also older than him.)

**Athene Hunter- **16 year old daughter of Kyrian and Amanda.

**Declan Runningwolf- **14 year old son of Talon and Sunshine.

**Selina**\- adopted 15 year old daughter of Savitar (Ash's other friend, who is very much so older them him.)

If you need to know who any of the named our look to


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue #1**

Some say it is destiny to follow one's parents' lead, and if that path is not so bright it will only get dimmer.

Well my path looks pretty bright. To bright really.

My Mother is the Guardian of Atlantis. That's pretty hard to follow up to. You think I can just guard it after her, but no it gets hard.

My Father has many titles, some of which include, but are not limited to:

Father of the Dark-Hunters

Final Fate

And to put the icing on the cake: God/ King of the Lost Atlantian Parthenon.

Oh yeah life is immaculate.

My name is Sebastian Parthenopous, and I have an impossible destiny.

**Prologue #2**

Life is short lived. Nature and people are the main causes of death.

My Father spared me from an early death. He took me in and raised me as his own. He taught me about life, music, art, and war. He perfected it and he taught me to do the same.

But somewhere down the line, I realized I will never perfect it like he did.

I just wanna be Evelyn Takashi.

I can do many things, but I'm just gonna do me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Evelyn POV

"Evelyn. Preparation yields no regrets." "I know Tou-Sama! I'll be ready next time and use better time management." "Evelyn…" "I know. A prepared body is a prepared mind. Preparation for any situation gives the one prepared being the upper hand in life." "Evelyn…" "But you can't fault me for this, you bought the alarm clock. It's the manufacturers fault." "EVELYN!"

I flinched. "Yes sir?" "Have a pleasant day." He said handing me my bento. I blushed. I tend to ramble, when I believe Dad has a proverb for something I do. "Thank you Tou-Sama. I wish you prosperity from this day as well." I said as I took the lunch box from his outstretched hand. He nods to me and I am out the door, down the steps and running to my first day of school.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Evelyn Takashi. I am the daughter of Takashi. Just Takashi, no other name. My Dad or Tou-Sama as I call him in public is a strange being. Notice how I said being and not human, he tells me he is older than recorded time, and I believe him. I have no reason not to with the life he let me live. He took me in from the streets when I was very young, and raised me. I am forever grateful for that. It also explains why my Dad is an oriental giant, and I'm a five foot seven, African American girl.

But, with this life comes danger. I was 3 years old when Dad started teaching me the Art of War and Weaponry. I was nearly 5 when a few Daimons broke into our home at the time, and I killed one. Given it was by accident, a kill is still a kill. Dad was so proud he bought me new fighting clothes and my very own set of Senbon needles. I still keep them on me at all times. Over the years I gained more weapons (it's almost a small collection at this point) and fought more battles with Dad, but I always felt lonely.

I never got to play with many children, we moved too much. Dad says it is because the wind moves towards the next in need, and we should too. I'm all about helping people, but sometimes I need to be selfish. Dad realized this and introduced me to some of his friends. His friends can be intimidating but, they can be fun. One of his friends (Ash) even has a daughter and son. Given his daughter is not human, but in fact a demon, so she always looks like she is 19 years old, but I can always count on her for food. His son on the other hand ages like me, so we became great friends.

But enough about the past. Dad finally let me attend school. I'm gonna be a senior at St. Richard's Private High School. Dad moved us to New Orleans so he could be closer to his friends. He says the wind pulled him here, but I think he was getting lonely too.

Let me get out of my thoughts though, so I can focus. My run became a wake sometime around my introduction of my name.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yell to the jerk who almost hit me. His car stopped. Oops. The first thing I saw was a black converse and dark blue skinny jeans. He wore a black t shirt with a leather jacket and buckles on it. I only know one family that wears so much black and leather. I knew who it was before I got to the shoulder length black hair with a single platinum blonde streak and the most unique pair of silver chrome eyes that were always hidden by Ray Bans. At 6 feet, 2 inches Sebastian was almost shoulder height to his father, Acheron (Ash) Parthenopous.

"I'm a jerk, so I should get back in my car and let you be late right?" He asked me with a grin. As I walked towards him I couldn't help but smile. "You have jerk moments. If you leave me that would be one of them right there." He hugged my shoulders as I hugged his waist. I use to feel small and weak when hugging him and others, but now I just get all bubbly and excited. I know I started to like him when we were about 10, but I think he only sees me as a friend, so I'm just gonna be happy for him if he's happy.

"Get in the car. We're late." I nod at him and get in. As he closes my door, I think. Maybe one day he'll see me.

Sebastian POV

Another day in paradise…

I'm lying. Katoteros is heaven for the Atlantian bloodline. It's beautiful, but lonely. Yeah I got Simi to hang with but, she's been busy with Dad working lately. With Dad not home much, Mom took over as Queen and keeps things in order.

It gets pretty lonely when everyone is busy. But that's gonna change. School starts today.

As I walk down the halls of the palace, to the throne room to find my family I let my mind wonder. I get to see everyone today. Over the summer I live in Katoteros, but during school time I attend school at St. Richard's. It's senior year for me so soon I will get out of the cursed school system. The only good thing about it is I see my friends.

Athene Hunter is the calm girl with a killer wit and warrior spirit, but that may be because her father is an ancient Greek General and her mom is an accountant. Interesting combo. She's a junior now.

Declan Runningwolf is a freshmen, but his dad is an ancient Celtic Chief and his mom is an Artist/Naturist. He is not so calm, but he has a habit of introducing us to new 'natural foods' his mom makes. It's not very good. We tend to stay away from it.

And then we have Evelyn…

Evelyn Takashi is the complete opposite of her dad, but she has tendencies to channel him. We nearly grew up together. She is one of the most interesting people I know. Her eyes tend to change color from brown to black, her light brown hair tends to draw attention to her eyes, and her skin is flawless ebony. She is beauty incarnate. Now, if only I can tell her. She'd laugh at me and think me to be a cousin. Oh it hurts thinking about rejection.

I found my Dad in the Throne Room with Simi. "Simi what do I tell you about cows?" He was talking to Simi. "You said not to eat the Moo Moos, but this Moo Moo attacked the Simi first. So the Simi had to put the Barbeque Sauce on it. And the Simi can't let the Sauce go bad." Simi is a character, but I love her speech patterns. "The point is No Moo Moos." He put his foot down. Simi just dissolved back onto Dad as his tattoo.

"Hey Dad." I say as I bump fist with him. "Morning Bas." He sat on his throne and started playing his new guitar. "Can I borrow the car for school today" I ask him. He stops playing, and then he starts again. "Take the Lexus." I begin to say thanks, but then I realize he said Lexus. "You sure?" He loves the Lexus. "Yeah. And a word of advice. Take a chance today." I look up at him, and I see my eyes but with years of experience and something else I can't tell. "Okay." Is all I can say.

As I get in the Lexus, I wonder. What did Father see to give me such cryptic advice?

**Thank you for reading my story. This is just something that's been in my mind for a long time. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I wanna get positive and negative reviews, because I believe it improves my writing. Thanks y'all!**

**ShaylaE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

Bas's POV

It was a surprise to see Evelyn running with a satchel. How I know it's her you ask? It is simple. I know what she looks like in Jeggings. From her well-toned leg muscles to her round hips and robust bust, I know Evelyn. But in my observation I did not notice how close the car got to her, until I heard her voice, yelling at me.

I finally stopped the car quickly and got out. She stopped her tirade quickly as I greeted her. Sometime before she got in the car I noticed her outfit of the day. She had on her regular black Jeggings, a form fitted red shirt with a black and gold dragon wrapped around her torso, simple black heel-less boots, her plain brown satchel, and instead of the long brown hair, it was in a close crew cut. The only jewelry she ever wears is a small pair of diamond studs. She looks great.

As we drove to school the silence was awkward. Why didn't I turn on the radio? Now someone has to start talking? "You look nice with the hair cut." I say, keeping my eyes on the road and away from her eyes. "Oh. Thanks. Tou-Sama didn't like it at first…Matter of fact he still doesn't like it. But, I told him it is time for me to start taking charge of my life, and my hair is the start. He just looked at me and said, 'Parents can only give good advice or put them on the right paths, but the final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands. Anne Frank.' Then he walked away. I can only finish what he started." She then looked at me. "How have you been Bas?" "It's been good. Boring, but good."

Evelyn may be the only one who can see through my vague response. "What happened? Training to hard or no action?" I smirked. "All of the above." She nodded and then proceeded to look out the window.

**Skipping the school day (we all know how the basics of the first day back to school….)**

"Bas!" I heard as I left the building. It was Declan and Athene. "Hey little guys. How's it been?" It was pretty good to see them. Declan is a Freshman and Athene is a Junior, so we don't really see each other during school. "Dad took me to Scotland over the summer, and Mom made new energy bars. Wanna try one?" Athene was shaking her head vigorously. "Maybe next time Declan. What about you?" I asked Athene. "Same as ever. Training with Father. Oh! Mother is teaching me new ways to budget my accounts. I'm making my money." I nod at this. Athene's mind has always been on money.

"You wanna go to Sanctuary with us?" Athene said. "Sure. But can we wait a bit. I wanna introduce you guys to a friend of mine. Maybe she can tag along." No one had a problem with this. So we waited.

**Evelyn's POV**

School is…. There are no words for it. It was boring at some parts though. That is until Drama class. I think I made a friend.

Her name is Risqué St. Richard, no relation to the Academy, and she just wants to be called Risk. Only her mom calls her Risqué. Her mom was apparently a former Dark-Huntress and her dad still works for Mr. Acheron. She loves being on stage, eating, and sleeping. But, I think the coolest thing about her is she was an orphan too! Her mom is French, her dad is Other (?), and she is African American. She is an inch or two shorter than me with long black hair, and hazel eyes. She's really cool, and we can talk about the same things, because we are nearly the same.

After school let out, we spent most of the time just talking. It was nearly an hour after closing when I remembered Sebastian was my ride to school.

"Crumbs! I gotta go." "You want a ride?' "Nah. My ride is probably still waiting." "Okay. Don't rush or you're gonna…" Too late I already fell on my face. "You're a mess." She said laughing. I couldn't help it. I tripped her. "And, you need to be observant." She laughed, I laughed. Yeah easy friendship.

When I got outside with Risk, I was lucky Sebastian was still waiting, with two other people. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Sorry. I was talking with my new friend, and lost track of the time." He looked at her. "Hey Risk. When did you get in town? Last I heard you were in some French All Girls Institute for the Arts." He asked her. "I was, but during the summer I realized I haven't lived yet. Meaning I haven't experienced what other kids have. I think we all understand that." And we did. Our lives' have been full of Supernatural elements. We had to fight a lot. "I asked Ma Mère and Mon Fère, and they let me get an apartment here, and enrolled me in St. Richard's, apparently a lot of Supernatural involved kids are here, but still live normally." I can understand that.

"By the way. This is Declan Runningwolf and Athene Hunter, both of their dads' are former Dark-Hunters. We were gonna go to Sanctuary. You wanna come? You too Risk." He said with a smile on his face. I kinda lost mine. "I don't know. I would have to ask Father, and y'all would have to meet him too, so he knows who I'm with." "No problem. He already knows me." He said smiling. "Sure thing." Athene said. "Cool. Wanna energy bar?" "I have no problem with this." And so we headed to my house.

"Take off your shoes and put on the house slippers." I tell them. They do. "So where is your Father?" Declan asked as he looked around the living room. "The game room possibly." This got his attention. I laughed, and we started to head downstairs. "Tou-Sama are you down here? I would like you to meet my friends." "Hai." I heard.

When we turned the corner I saw him. He was in his favorite place. In front of the PS4 and playing a game. "Is that the new Call of Duty?!" Declan said as he and Sebastian got closer to the screen. "Dad won't even let me play until he finishes." Tou-Sama looked at him and said. "Young Parthenopous the time will come when you shall be able to indulge yourself with such frivolous devices all day if you choose… but your Father says "Not today and you may accompany your friends and Evelyn another time, for you are needed at home." This put a damper on our plans, but at least he gave premission to go with my friends. "Evelyn please show your friends to the door and bid them Good Night." I nodded and did my part.

Once everyone was gone, I went to start dinner. Tou-Sama was already doing it though, so I started to practice my Erhu as he cooked. It was a comfortable silence. The only noise was the beautiful Erhu and the sound of cooking. After dinner we usually do some light training and exercise, but instead Tou-Sama told me to get ready for bed. It was a bit odd because he hasn't told me such since I was about 13. But, when your parent is as old as dirt (possible in my case) you don't question, just listen and do.

When I was walking up my platform to my futon, Tou-Sama came in. "Evelyn." "Hai." He signed. "Tell me Zhuangzi's parable of The Duke and the Wheelwright." He says as he looks out the window to the moon and stars. I tell him.

"Duke Huan was reading a book in the hall. Wheelwright Pian, who had been chiseling a wheel in the courtyard below, set down his tools and climbed the stairs to ask Duke Huan,

[May I ask what words are in the book Your Grace is reading?]

{The classic of a famous sage.}

[Is he still alive?]

{Oh no, he is long dead.}

[Then you've been reading the dregs left over by a dead man, isn't it?]

{How dare a wheelwright to have opinions about the book I read! If you can explain yourself, I'll let it pass. Otherwise, it's death!}

[In my case I see things in terms of my own work. I chisel at a wheel. If I go too slow, the chisel slides and does not stay put. If I hurry, it jams and doesn't move properly. When it is just right, I can feel it move properly. When it is just right, I can feel it in my hand and respond to it from my heart. I can explain this to my son, but I cannot pass on the skills to him. That is why at seventy years old, I am still making wheels. The sage who couldn't pass down his wisdom is already dead; and that's why I say the book you're reading is merely the dregs of a dead man.]

"What was the moral of this parable?"

"The moral was that you cannot learn everything from a book. Tou-Sama what is it you want to tell me."

He came to sit on the end of my futon. "I am like a book now. I have learned from experience, and tried to teach you from my experience. In ways I am like the Sage and the Wheelwright, and you are the Duke learning from a book and the Son being told without the skill." He said in a monotone of indifference. "I do not understand what you are trying to tell me Tou-Sama." He signs. "I will not always be here and the answers may not always be written. One day you shall leave me and join with another. But before that happens I want to know and be sure that you make your own path to follow." He looks at me. "I have done all I can for you. You have learned all I could teach. When the time comes, go forth in life and conquer your own path and let no one stop you." "Tou-Sama…" "I shall always be proud of you, so go and conquer your own path." And with that he left my room, and I was left to ponder his parting words.

When I awoke the next morning Tou-Sama was nowhere to be found. "Papa…."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to all my reviews! You may have noticed a new addition to my characters. I write on a whim so you may get new people throughout the story. Their parents will be a part of the Dark-Hunter series and you can find them on Sherrilyn Kenyon's website. I also like to use different languages in my story. Look it up in Google Translate, if you don't know the word. Otherwise Thanks and Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3**

Bas's POV

When I got home Father was waiting for me. "Dad what's up?" He just looked at me and walked farther into the palace, I followed him. Half way to the throne room balcony he started talking. "Sebastian what do you think about Katoteros?" I shrugged. "It's cool. A little empty, but it's still home in a way." Dad nodded.

When we got to the balcony we sat on the balcony chairs overlooking the lands and waterfalls of Katoteros. "It is very empty in this realm." He said. I chuckled. "Yeah. We don't really have people who believe in your Parthenon, so no souls to come to Katoteros." "It is your Parthenon as well. As my son, you are Prince of Katoteros, and in less than a month you will be 18. You shall obtain your ultimate powers and my will shall determine what you are god of. Are you ready for this?" I thought about this, and laughed, and not just a ha but, a full out bust a rib laugh. "What would the point be? We have nothing to rule over. Just a lot of power and land." When I looked at him, his monochromatic eyes were filled with a serious foreboding look. "This is no laughing matter. You shall one day rule and you will have souls to govern." This actually made me hesitate. "Who would I rule? No one believes." He looked at me. "Your friends and maybe their families." "What do you mean?" He looked towards the horizon. "I shall reveal my heritage to my Former Dark-Hunters and Huntresses, you shall tell your friends. When all is said and done, they will have the option to forsake their gods and join us." I just looked at him.

I couldn't believe it. Father must have been thinking about this a lot. He never wanted anyone to know; now we tell. "Do you mean it?" He nods. "In three days I shall have a party, here, in Katoteros. All the people we know will be invited. Tell your friends and let fate take its course." And with that Dad flashed out, and I sat on the balcony and thought.

A while later my mom came out with a blanket and hot cocoa. "Thinking hard or hardly thinking?" She told me, and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Mom…" I said trying to push her hand away. "Hey don't do that. You know you like it." I shrugged. She handed me a cup and then she asked me, "What's the matter Moro Agori?" I just shrugged. "Come on. Tell me." I looked into Mommy's deep brown eyes and she said, "Don't try to bare the world on your shoulders alone, we're here to help." I love my Mommy too much not to talk. "Do you think I can be like him?" "Like who baby?" "Dad. I mean he can do it all, and he can bare the world by himself. I don't think I can." She looks at me with so much love; it hurts to think I may never be as strong to do the things Dad can. "Your Father, before he was your Father, he was just Ash. He bared the world on his shoulders alone, and he hated it, struggled even. He was great at one point, but when he met people willing to help him, he became… there are no words to describe the things he can do." I was about to respond but she put her finger to me. "But, you will not be like your Father. You are only gonna be you. Ash and I want you to find your own path. Don't look to us for all the answers, go and find them yourself." I had tears in my eyes. She hugged me, and then kissed my head. "Now come inside. You have a big day tomorrow." "What do you mean?" "Meaning your Father and I are allowing you to skip school tomorrow to round up your friends and tell them about the party." I looked at her wide eyed. "Don't worry. You're not gonna make it a habit." I laughed. She laughed. "Night Moro Agori." "Night Mom."

"I'm out!" I yell as I try to run out the palace doors. Try being the keyword. "Not without Breakfast you're not!" Mom yells from the kitchen. "Bas-Akri shouldn't skip the best times of the day!" I walk to the kitchen instead. "Morning Mom, morning Simi." I say sitting down to a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. "Sim can you pass the barbeque?" She nodded vigorously and handed me a few drops of sauce. "You used all the sauce again." I say looking at my sister's reddish brown plate. "Never fear. We have the industrial supply." Mom says as she opens the B-B-Q cabinet, and pulling out a new bottle. "Thanks mom."

Dad walked in a minute later. "Morning!" We all said morning to him as he sat down and started to eat some toast. "So… any fun plans for the day anyone." He would be the one to ask even though he knows already. "I'm going with Akri!" Simi said. "By default I'm with you to dear. I even took a day off of work to go with you, and I expect to drive the Jag." Mom said with a final tone, as Dad was about to comment on the car selection, Mom pointed at him with a bit of sass. He stopped while he was ahead. "You gonna be okay today Bas?" He asked me. Because I had a mouthful of food, and didn't want to show it I nodded vigorously. "Okay. Call if you need me." And with those final words and a drink of water, I am out the door.

I got to Evelyn's house in record time. My plan is to get her and the other friends of mine and just ditch school and go to Sanctuary and explain all at once. I didn't expect to find her crying on the floor if her foyer.

I rapped her in my arms. "What's wrong? What happened?" In all the years I have known her I have never seen her openly cry, even when she broke her arm. She told me about the night before and this morning. I don't know what to say so; I just pick her up and hold her as I sit on the sofa.

It took a bit but she finally stopped crying. "What are you doing here anyways?" she looks at me with sad but curious eyes. I love her eyes. "My Dad gave me the okay to skip school today and hang with my friends at Sanctuary. I really got to tell you all some things, and I rather only have to say it once." I looked at her and gave a sheepish smile. She just nodded. "Okay. We better get everyone before they get to class." She said as she moved from my side. "Actually no. I text everyone before I came here, they should be waiting for us at Sanctuary. I just came to get you, since I know you would need a ride." She smiles at this. She is so pretty when she smiles. I don't want to see her cry again. "I would love a ride. Thanks Sebastian." "Please call me Bas." With a charming smile, she rolls her eyes and we are on the road to Sanctuary.


	6. Message

Hello Readers!

It has been a while...

So, I got some news.

I found inspiration again, and a new laptop.

I'm gonna go back into this story and redo some things. (Thank you for the reviews, it made me really think about the story again, and understand why I started writing it.)

I've been trying to get a new category on fanfic as well, so more stories will be coming soon.

Leave me a review or PM me your ideas for this story, because I really want this story to be for the readers. You inspired me.

Thank you,

Shayla E.


End file.
